Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a părăsit
by Miabia100
Summary: All anyone cared about was the Popescu name. And having someone like me found out would only 'tarnish' it, yeah, if the people who bought your weapons only knew how you treated your own son because he was 'so' different. Tch. "Damn old fool." (ROMANIA X READER)


**Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a părăsit**

**(Romania x Reader)**

**(Please do not look up the meaning of the title until the end! It will ruin the story!)**

**I'm very very sorry for not posting anything as of recent…..I've been swamped with summer assignments that I decided to wait last minute like an idiotic monkey….I've also been trying to over come writers block….this story was written to help me get over it so if some parts are lame and some parts are awesome that's why…It's a very long story, warning! I think it was like 6,000 words; much longer then my usual so….yeah…**

**ONE MORE THING! If anyone can catch what story this is part of gets a cookie! (BTW- If you have read Shroud, this may make more sense)**

**Please listen to the following songs 'Si Deus Me Relinquit (PIANO)'-'Black Butler' and 'Youth'- 'Shiki' during the rest.**

**Please enjoy!**

Even though I knew that it hurt, even if I was reminded of how much it hurt everyday of my non-existent life. I still cried.

For today was the funeral for the one person I counted on the most, the one woman that helped me through my pain.

The scene sickened me.

My mamă.

Her once vibrant brown hair now covered by her black shawl. Her delicate features hidden by the dim light of the churches funeral candles. Her always-welcoming red smile forever painted a light blue in a permanent frown. For I could not turn away….

I felt lost.

I felt empty.

I was alone.

For all of eternity, that was my fate.

I felt a tugging at my black overcoat, I sighed and looked down.

"What is it frate?" I took in a steady breath as his dark gold pools glared into my red iris.'

"It is time to go, mother wouldn't have wanted you here anyways, but you probably already knew that." He sneered before 'softening' his eyes, running back to our other company.

"Tată, when we leave could we get some prajitura rulata?" I quickly turned my head from the open casket and glared at my brother.

"Why not? I'm sure Claudia would like that." Father ignoring mamă's existence for the longest time why would he say something like that?

And what about Aurel? How could he say such a thing right now? Did he not care about mamă at all?!

Tch, makes since, mamă hated him. With a burning passion.

I glanced my eyes towards the high stain-glass panels up on the ceiling.

It was raining.

Mother had always told me that whenever it rained meant that the angels were crying.

I turned once more to the casket, now being lifted to be put to rest in our family crypt.

"La revedere, mamă." I bid farewell to her and followed behind my 'familie' I don't even think they deserve such a term.

I watched as they entered the fancy carriage in anger.

They were smiling and laughing as if they'd just come from a damn party.

"Come on boy, get in the damn car." I sighed calmly as I let my eyes darken to near emotionless.

"Da, Andrei." I refused to call him father.

I was about to hop in when he laughed and told the driver to head to the manor.

I watched as he sneered something to my frate, making them both laugh.

"Why would I let someone of your kind into my carriage. Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a parasite." He stated so loosely without emotion.

That was a term that I had heard way to many times from others that had been around me since I changed…

I felt my body tense up completely and my strawberry colored eyes widened.

What kind of father says that to their kin?! I can deal with the rude gestures and near heart aching words…but that, that took the cake.

I WAS THE ONE LEFT BEHIND!? ME! WHAT A LAUGH!

Mamă always told me that Anderi was a horrible man, but he was my 'father' so I should treat him with respect. She's gone now, because of him. Because of him my life is over.

I spit the bad taste out of my mouth before walking home silently.

I speed walked towards the castle, not caring who or what I ran into.

I was angry, no I was furious; people like them deserved to die right? He watched as

mamă died as she suffered.

Maybe if I talk him into confessing he'll apologize and I can spare his life?

I doubted that thought.

Upon arrival I was greeted like usual, with a look of terror and the same saying from the most religious of the servants.

"Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a parasite, young master. May god appease you into his heavenly kingdom."

"Why would you say that!? What if he kills you!" Another would shout.

"Because his kind deserve worse then death, keep your guard up!" They would say.

"But his mother just passed we should-" He was cut off.

"And!? She deserved to die protecting a demon, she's probably burning in hell." They both laughed and walked farther down the corridor.

Everyone refused to tend to me at night and barley made any contact in the morning.

I clenched my hands tightly into fists, and closed my eyes.

No, they don't mean anything, just lowly servants. Mamă didn't care so why should I?

"My lord, dinner will be served shortly." I was surprised, was this woman speaking to me?

I looked to my side to see a beautiful women. She was dressed in a maid uniform, but she seemed to look nice in it. Her hair let loosely down to her neck, her framed her face perfectly. She looked a few years older then me.

"Hello? Master?" Her Romanian was horrendous. She most be foreign.

"Um, yes I heard you. You seem new, when did you arrive?" She looked puzzled, was she translating?

"I….um…..yes?" I smiled.

"I said, yes. Have you just arrived." She looked like a boulder was just taken off her chest.

"You speak Ukrainian well. And yes, I just arrived this morning, I'm suppose to fill in for your room maid." What room maid, the only person who dared enter my room was mamă.

"Yes, well thank you."

"Your father would like you to sit with them tonight." I was surprised yet again; father wanted ME, Vladimir…..to sit with him? What is he up to now?

"Alright,. Show me the way." She nodded.

We walked quietly through the large manor towards the dinning room.

"So, young master-" I held my hand up.

"Please, just call me Vlad." She looked worried.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I hate that term, it always sounds forced and it annoys me; so please." I gave her puppy eyes.

She was shocked before smiling. "Oh, alright."

"Good!" I hugged her tightly.

"You'll be my friend right?" I was curious she looked nice enough.

"Sure, you look like you need a good friend. I'd be happy to oblige! Here we are Vlad." My smile dimmed to a mere frown.

"Thank you-" She was gone. I didn't even ask for her name, that's a shame.

"Vladimir, sit I need to speak with you." I frowned. There was no speaking in this household, only beatings.

"Da Andrei." I strolled up to a seat near him, emotionless.

" How would you feel about leaving? I've been meaning to get rid of you since you failed to exceed my expectations?" I sucked in all of my pride, I needed to stay here long enough to fulfill what I wanted.

"I would like to stay for a bit longer, I beg of you." I feel so hopeless. I was begging to stay with the people who hated me most!

"Explain. Why the hell would I let someone like you stay here? You're a demon, a spawn of Satan. Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a parasite. A vampire." Andrei grinned at my reactions to his terms.

"I will not leave until I finish what mamă started." Mamă had always wanted me to go into the food business but Andrei looked like he had just heard a pun.

"Hahaha, alright boy, since you amuse me I'll let you stay a little longer! Now, move, this is were your brother sits." I sat up quickly bumping into him by mistake.

Before I could even utter another word he backhanded my face causing it to swell.

Stunned beyond recognition I fell to the ground.

"Keep your fucking hand away from me swine!" He began kicking me harshly in the ribs.

I was completely frozen, to stunned to do anything.

"Hit him papa! Hit him!" My eyes looked to my side, Aurel, my own brother, was cheering.

"Get rid of the părăsit! Kill him! We don't deserve to be any lower then him!" I could feel tears drain my face as the servants jumped in.

"What the hell?!" "Ha! Look at the little bastard scream! Hit him again!?" "Stay the fuck away from me!" "Don't touch us!" "You're dirty stay outside where you belong, lighioană."

They never stopped yelling, they never stopped hitting, and they never stopped making fun of me. My mother was the only one that showed any remorse after what _happened_, but now she's gone. I have to fight my own battles now.

I was about to attack them when the girl from earlier ran in.

"What the heck are you doing!?" She kicked father in the stomach making him topple over.

"You've done it now girl.." The room was hushed and silence flowed over the entire room.

Father rose slowly wiping the blood protruding from his mouth.

"You sad, sad bitch." He quickly lifted his arm above his head ready to slap her into oblivion.

"Stop." I gabbed his arm and yelled.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" He sneered.

"Let go of me, părăsit!" That was it. I broke,

"I think I could go for something to eat." I barely even remember what happened after that.

So much blood. Everywhere.

I was painted my favorite color.

A dark crimson red.

It was a beautiful array of art.

"GET YOUR PAPERS! GET YOUR PAPERS!" I awoke to the sound of a boy yelling.

"MASS MURDER IN THE POPSECU HOUSEHOLD! WHERE ARE WE TO GET OUR WEAPONS NOW?" I was about snatch a paper off of the top of a bundle when he wasn't paying attention but a slimmer hand got to it first.

"Here Vlad." I recognized that voice.

"You're…I didn't kill you?" I was surprised to see her alive, but in all honesty I was happy that I didn't harm her in that state.

"No, I only earned a few scratches but I'm fine." She looked slightly frightened.

"Is that so…." The conversation ended there as I began to read the paper.

"….Father, son, and servants all torn to shreds by unknown killer, thought to be a Romanian 'Jack the Ripper.' Beware, each victims blood was splattered everywhere and they were mutilated beyond recognition….." The story went on into detail but I decided to stop.

It seems the monster got better hold of me then I thought.

I sighed before sitting the paper back down.

"Thanks for the paper…" I still didn't know her name.

Yekaterina Braginskaya, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Could you believe it? My favorite client and his twelve year old son killed for no reason, how terrible!" Oh I had my reasons, whore.

"True, true, yes indeed! But at least It wasn't us. Haha." I glared at the prostitutes.

They noticed my evil look and quickly sped walked down the street.

Ha, maybe you'll be my next meal? Eh, their blood probably taste like rancid oil.

Ignoring their insolence I walked alone down the muddy streets of Bucharest in peace. Yekaterina had decided that it was not safe to walk with me much longer due to the recent ties to my household. Sadly, I had her go back home to her family.

Before I knew it I was at my best friends home, he always said that I was welcome even if he wasn't there. Just like now.

"I guess Aleksander has yet to arrive yet…" I groaned loudly before going into the large manor through the hidden servants door.

"Hmm…something smells off." I looked around the kitchen swerving my head left in right looking for any signs of a break in.

"Calm down Vlad there's nothing here." I said to calm myself; I was just so out of it.

I walked over to the large living room and decided to take a short nap before heading back out, I should probably leave town, what a laugh. All anyone cared about was the Popescu name. And having someone like me found out would only 'tarnish' it, yeah, if the people who bought your weapons only knew how you treated your own son because he was 'so' different. Tch.

"Damn old fool." I took in a deep breath and yawned loudly.

Before I'd known it I had fallen asleep.

"Hmm something smells good, I wonder what it is?" I lifted myself up.

Reminder. Do NOT fall asleep on anymore of Aleks' furniture.

I was going to see who had made lunch when I realized that I was the only one here…

Who was in the kitchen?

I went over to the slightly open door and looked inside only to see a female servant.

I felt my face heat up, she was in one word, beautiful. Maybe even beyond.

She was dressed in a goddy maids uniform, but she seemed to look nice in it. Her bright (h/c) was held in a tight bun, her (b/l) framed her face perfectly. Her (s/c) atoned her (b/t) well giving her a goddess like glow. I bet she would look simply perfect in any type of clothing, with or without of course.

I listened closely to her conversation; she seemed to be speaking with someone?

"Yes Aleksander, I'll be sure to keep the house cleaned up during your time back home….Whom might show up?...A friend? Do I let him in?...Ok…Yes…Yes…..And one more thing…Please, I beg of you PLEASE be sure to have fun I don't want you coming back without having some fun, even if your kid siblings annoy you….hahaha….…. Goodbye now." She smiled before hanging up and turned back to the steaming pot.

I should probably make my appearance; I don't want to frighten her. On second thought, maybe it would be fun…

I went back to the entertainment room and walked towards another phone booth within a secret compartment, meant for emergencies.

I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?" I heard her through the phone.

"Hello, how is your pot doing?" I heard some clutter from the kitchen before I heard frightened reply.

"W-what do you mean..?" I smiled, got her.

"I mean the pot stew, it smells wonderful by the way." She screeched loudly.

"Who are you! Where are you! I'm calling the police!" I laughed loudly.

I heard footsteps approaching my hiding place under the phones table.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Sir Balakov's house!" Her (e/c) eyes glared menacingly.

"Why, don't you sound rude?" I pouted.

"RUDE! You're the one who broke into the house not me!" She was furious.

"Fine, fine, I can't believe Aleks wouldn't tell you about me!" I'm going to harass him when he gets back.

"Wait….you wouldn't be Vladimir Popescu would you?" I nodded my head energetically.

"Oh….I'm sorry please don't get me fired this is my only job!" Before I could stop her she held onto my coat tightly while sobbing.

"Ha! Why would I do that? You seem nice enough." She stopped sobbing immediately before glaring again.

"Asshole, Aleksander said that you'd be trouble, but not this much." She flicked my forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you!" I didn't want her to be mad at me, I wanted her to think that I was funny!

"Tch, please, I have things to do and food to make. Just leave."

"But why would I do that? I'd like to watch a beauty as yourself all day rather then go home." I heard a squeak from her.

"A-and why not? There's nothing to see here." She turned around, her face was bright red, and she was so cute! Good enough to eat.

"Trust me, you're good eye candy, and I'm staying. I'm always welcome!" I grabbed a chair before scooting it up close to her.

I heard her grumble something in a foreign language before stirring the pot angrily.

"You'll ruin the pot dish if you keep that up." I said bored.

"Yeah, sure. Like you could do a better job, I'm known for my cooking skills." I smirked.

"Really now, is that a challenge?" She nodded.

"Fine, hand me the spoon." She handed it to me, with a sly look. I guess she's never seen a man cook before. Then again Aleks' cooking…is not the best…

She went over to sit down as we waited for the stew to finish.

"I almost forgot, what's your name; I've never heard of you before." She smiled.

"My names (f/n) (l/n) but you can call me (n/n)." I smiled back.

"Then you can call me Vlad. Where are you from, I can tell that you're not from Romania."

"Yeah, I'm from (c/n) so I don't know much Romanian, but Aleksander's taught me some Bulgarian from time to time." I nodded and turned back to the stew.

"I've never heard of you though, are you a new maid?" Aleks has never wanted maids so I was curious as to why he'd have someone now.

"Oh, I'm not his maid, I'm a family friend, I was his younger brothers tutor for sometime. He asked me to watch over the manor while he was away, he added the dress so that people wouldn't think of me as his mistress or someone's spy." I nodded showing that I was listening. She's interesting.

"So tell me about yourself?" I had almost forgot about the funeral….almost. So her comment brought back some memories from the previous week.

"Well, I was the successor to the Popescu guns manufacturing," that statement alone makes people immediately change their demoner with me, I hated that.

"Neat, go on, I noticed how you used past tense what happened?" Without missing a beat I answered her.

"My father favored my little brother over me." She frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled.

"That's a good thing, I'd rather travel all around the world freely, then be stuck in that musty old house." I earned a small giggled from (n/n), that made me happy.

"So, how's the life of a noble, Aleksander seem to love his title." Makes since, he was the grandson of the most notorious yogurt manufactory in all of Eastern Europe.

"It can be tedious at times, in all truths though, I hate it. I'd rather be a homeless man on the streets then be a noble." Her eyes widened.

"Seriously? Wow, I was born into middle class which means that my father has gone out of his way to marry me and my siblings off to nobles. But I think I like being a tutor, it's fun." She smiled again, it made my heart flutter.

"Ah, I think the stews finished; have some." I handed the spoon to her and she tasted it.

"…"

"Well?" I was a little scared, her face looked un-readable.

"This….."

"Da?"

"This stew is AMAZING! I was wrong to deny you!" She grabbed my face and pulled me down, she looked into my eyes seriously.

"Please, peruse this cooking thing! You could be a chief or something!" She let go of my face before grabbing a hardy serving of food.

I turned my face away blushing hard.

"Eh…you think so?"

'Yes! This is great, much better then Aleksander's…gah." Hahaha that is true. He was gifted in making anything to do with yogurt…but everything else was a disaster.

"Very true." I grabbed a bowl before sitting across from her. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of her slurping.

Sometime after dinner she showed me to my room.

"Here you are, please tell me if there is anything else you need." She spoke brightly before heading back down the candle lit hallway.

"She really is something, hm?" I asked to no one in particular.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of crying.

(N/n)! I wonder what's wrong?

I walked to where the crying was coming from.

I opened the door to see (n/n) crying profusely.

Walking over to said girl I hugged her tightly letting her tears soak in to my night gown.

"OK sale, te rog nu plânge.." I whispered into her ear. She tensed up slightly before lifting her tear filled pools.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." I was confused, what did she do?

"About what?" She looked at me like I had just robbed her.

"You don't know?" Know what? Her vague words were killing me.

"Your family was killed 8 days ago. How did you not know this." I almost laughed.

"Da, my family was killed but I've gotten over it." She sighed.

"How are you so calm?!" I sighed.

"Because it's ok. I've been surrounded by sorrow my whole life; I've grown used to it. So please, lets just forget it." She was baffled.

"What the hell, you at least need to show some type of sadness. I didn't even know them and I still cry, death is inevitable but dealing with it in that way is not the answer Vlad." She pushed me off of her and walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess she has a point, but still I could care less about them they were scum on the earth." I rolled my eyes and followed behind her.

"(f/n) please don't be so upset. I plan on selling the company and using the money to start a restaurant chain all around Europe! How does that sound?" She scoffed.

"You are going to sell a multi million dollar company to start a restaurant?"

I shrugged. "I mean, what's the harm?"

"Never mind, do what you want, Aleksander will be home tonight, please look sharp. He missed you." I sighed once again.

"Good to hear." He was the only other person other then my family who knew of my 'abilities' so it was always good to see what he's found out about this on going problem.

"Alright, I'm going out to town, would you like to join me?" I nodded.

"Sure, let me get dressed and I'll follow you out.

"Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all." She turned away and I went to get dressed.

When I had come back down she was preparing a basket.

"Are you ready? I plan on making a welcome home dinner/ goodbye dinner for when he returns.

"Why is that? The goodbye part?"

"My train leaves for home the next morning." My eyes widened.

"O-oh." She nodded and grabbed my gloved hand.

"On another note, onward!" I gave a sad smile and we were off.

"Thanks for helping me Vlad." I smiled.

"No problem! I had fun shopping with you." We had just finished gathering the rest of this evening's meal.

"We have a few hours until Aleksander gets back, that should give us enough time to prepare dinner as well as finish the yogurt." (F/n) was busy checking off her list of to-dos.

" So, Vlad, um, do you have any plans for after the restaurant starts off?" I smiled, maybe she understands now!

"Da, I plan on traveling all around Europe, and Asia. Maybe even America!" She smiled.

"Sounds fun…" I grabbed her free hand.

"Would you come with me? I mean to these different lands?" She looked surprised.

"I'd love to, if it makes you happy." I nodded happily.

"Yes! That would." We laughed.

"Thank you, (F/n). For being here with me during this time." I said sincerely

"Ah, you're very welcome Vlad. You're probably one of the nicest nobles to treat me as an equal." I blushed slightly.

One day, I'll show her the real me, I just hope that she treats me the same… 

We entered the house and sat the food that we had bought down on the counters.

"Do you think you could lend me a hand?" I smirked.

"Would you look at that? Now you want my help, what a laugh." She smirked back and punched me on the shoulder.

"Shut it loser. Here" She handed me half of the food and had me on dinner duty while she worked with the yogurt.

Although, I think she was having a hard time making it, Aleks better like it.

By now everything was set, the table and candles were lit and dinner was set out on display.

"Thanks for everything, why don't you hide we could surprise him." I nodded and ran under the table.

"Why there? You're so weird." I chuckled when I heard the front door unlocking.

"Здравейте! Hello!? (f/n) where are you?" I heard his shoes clunk loudly against the wooden floors.

"Hello Aleksander! I'm in here, please take a seat!" I could hear the smile on her face as she said that.

"Wow, did you make all of this for me?" Ha, please.

"Yeah!" He sat down at the head of the large table.

"I have a small surprise for you please close your eyes." Aleks grumbled.

"Ok, but it better not be like last time…"

I crawled over to his legs and popped my head out.

"SURPRIZA!~" I cheered.

"Aw какво, по дяволите!" (F/n) burst out laughing.

"VLAD WHAT THE HELL GET OFF OF ME!" He sat up quickly before backing up.

"I wanted to surprise you with a visit! It was (n/n)'s idea if you're mad."

He looked skeptical.

"Yeah right Vlad, you probably put poor little (f/n) up to this, I mean look at that angel." We looked over to see a smiling (n/n).

"What the hell! Are you serious!" I glared at her.

"What ever do you mean? I had no part!" She 'hmph'd.'

"Whatever, just sit down and eat." Alekasander looked annoyed at this point.

"So, um, how was the trip? Did you have fun?" Aleks just smiled.

"Yeah…..I did have fun, thanks for thinking of me while I was away." Is that a blush I see? 

"Ha, good to hear ol' pal!" I slapped his back causing him to cough. That'll show him!

"Well, that's a relief, I was sure you were going to ignore me." (f/n) giggled.

"Well, on another note, so Vlad I haven't seen you in a while. How is your mother Claudia. I assume she's well." I looked down.

"Whats wro-"

"She's dead, along with everyone else." Whatever joy that was in the room was instantly sucked out.

"What the hell do you mean 'everyones' dead! Please tell me you're joking….right….Vlad?" I refused to look up at him.

"I think I'm tired, will you excuse me." I rose quickly and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait! Vlad please!" They called my name but I ignored them.

**Reader pov-**

Without another beat I ran after him.

I've grown very attached to Vlad in the past few days.

"VLAD! PLEASE OPEN UP!" I stuck my ear against the wooden framing.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

I glared at the door, "YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I shouted.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I growled.

"I'm kicking it in 3!" It got quiet.

"3…..2….1!" I pulled my leg back and used all my force to break down the oak door.

"Please, Vlad speak to us! It's ok, we can all start a new family here! Right Aleksander?" He had just finished running up the stairs out of breath.

"Y-yeah!" I smiled.

"Why would you do that? Let alone you Aleks? You want to know how they died?" I was confused, how would he know how they died?

"(F/n) please go and clean up the table, I need to speak to Vlad in privet." I didn't want to argue and decided to 'clean up.'

Aleksander and Vlad had went into his office and shut the door.

"I'll figure it out." I quietly went over to the door and strained my ears.

"…..Family…Kicked me ….leaving…Dead!" That sounded like Vlad.

"Why….blood…..police…murder…..penalty!" That was Aleksander.

"Run…must…run…survive…..stay…..You…murder." Was Vlad a murderer?!

"…Perhaps….I should wait…..home…protect…." Home? Protect what?

"But….Vlad….(f/n)…(f/n)…she can't….I wont let you." I can't what?

"….Love…..her…." The conversation stopped all together.

I decided it was a good time to burst in.

"What the hell is going on? Who was murdered? What to run from? And love whom?" They both looked at me stunned.

"You have to promise to keep quiet!" I nodded.

"Vlad is not what you think he is. Don't scream." Aleksander told me quickly.

"Go ahead." Vlad opened his moth and his canines retract.

"WHAT THE FUC-MPH!"

"Shhh! I told you to keep quiet! He wont hurt you." I was trying to respond but his hand was over my mouth.

"Ok letph goh!" I bit his hand making him move.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Vlad looked sad.

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" He cringed at my harsh tone.

"Who wouldn't be! You should have told me! I thought we were friends" The Bulgarian face palmed.

"Ha….haha….is that seriously why you're so mad?" Vlad looked relived.

"Yes, I couldn't hate my friend." His eyes looked unreadable for a moment.

"Whatever, now that that's out of the way we have to deal with Vlads' STUPID actions." Aleksander clapped his hands.

"What do you mean stupid? They had it coming! They were going to kill me!" He argued

"How is that even relevant, you didn't need to kill them!"

"Ha, yes I did. He killed my mother. That is more then enough." Aleksander looked shocked.

"I guess. But still the towns looking for any suspects. Did they even include yo-" He was cut off.

"No, Andrei had me wiped off of our family tree when I was younger, so I literally don't exist. They had a 'funeral' and everything." Are you serious, his own father hated him so much that he had him killed without actually being killed?

Without thinking I grabbed Vlad and hugged him tightly.

He tensed up.

I let go quickly, "Sorry, it just looked like you needed a hug." His eyes looked into my lovingly.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you."

**Aleksander pov- **

The following weeks went by quickly, (f/n) had decided to stay and live with me and Vlad in the house until further notice.

Her exact words were 'Why the fuck would I leave such a sad person!' in which Vlad replied with a 'TCH! Women! I'm not sad! I'm too much of a badass! *insert Vlads weird pose*

That was a good day.

Insert my sarcasm.

Anyway, over all I think that we'll make a great family. Unless they decide to admit their feelings…HA! That'll never happen they're both way to stubborn.

So for now I think I'll just be happy with what we have.

**The End **

**I know, I know worst ending in man kind, sorry for the length I can't seem to make them short when a long background story is needed. Thanks for reading.**

**Translation to title: **

**Dacă Dumnezeu mi-a părăsit: If God Has Forsaken Me. **

**Or literally, God has forsaken exactly 'you' or 'us' if you switch the words around**

**Părăsit: Forsaken one**

**Sadish(?) But the endings happy!**

***SPOILER!* Those who have read Shroud, this was a treat for you. I will be making three more of these for reader, England, and Norway! This one was for Romania's background story shown in the beginning of chapter 6. This is his story before Shroud…I will be attaching these at the end of that story!)**

**Stay Awesome~! **


End file.
